Forever Faithful
by ReadingStar
Summary: Fay never stopped loving Harry, until the day she died. Even if The Boy Wo Lived (and who Fay loved), never noticed her. Fay's story on how she felt about Harry. All seven "Books" included.


**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 3, rare pairs.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 2,204 words, excluding A/Ns**

**SUMMARY:**

**Fay never stopped loving Harry, until the day she died. Even if The Boy Wo Lived, never noticed her. ****Fay's story on how she felt about Harry. All seven "Books" included.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

**First Year**

The Griffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall up the marblestaircase. A girl called Fay Dunbar was amongst them.

She was busy discussing "the famous celebrity, Harry Potter" with her ginger friend - Charlotte Atkinson. Every now and then, they would stare at him, wondering how he had survived the killing curse.

"Did you see his scar?" Lotte asked Fay the next morning, as they passed Harry on their way back from breakfast.

"Yes, it's shaped like a lightning bolt. Exactly how I had heard of it!"

"Wicked, I wish I would have seen it too!"

They tried their best to sit behind Harry Potter in most lessons, Fay generally had a dreamy expression on her face, as she listened to him trying to perform a spell, or muttering his potions ingredients under his breath. She just couldn't help noticing him. Lotte had to poke or pinch her friend to attract her attention and get her back to reality.

Fay cheered loudly when she watched Harry play in his Quidditch matches, the fact that he was the youngest seeker in a century was cool.

Harry's duel with the troll totally impressed her.

When Harry Potter lost 50 points for Griffindor, she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, for Griffindor had been in the lead until then. Though she did not like the thought of his detention in the Forbidden Forest.

When Fay heard about the adventure Harry Potter and his friends had had, she thought that what he had done was awesome. Though she was annoyed that he had to spend three days in the Hospital Wing, without her seeing him.

When he had received those 60 house points at the end of the term, making up for all the points he had lost, Fay cheered loudly. She couldn't help liking the famous celebrity, Harry Potter.

**Second Year**

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Fay covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing,as Lotte muttered, "Yep, they are my greatest fear. Never felt so scared in my life," sarcastically. Rolling her eyes.

When Harry Potter and his friends were not seen during the Halloween Party, and then spotted near the petrified Mrs Norris, Fay felt sure, or hoped that Harry had not had a hand in it.

But when he spoke Paresletounge, in dueling club, she began to wonder if he could be the heir of Slytherin.

_He can't be the heir, he is in Griffindor._

_He is a Pareslemouth, just like Salazar Slytherin,_ she argued with herself on many occasions.

Fay had probably adored Lockhart almost as much as Harry Potter, until he had vannished all of Harry's bones.

"What was he thinking of?" she asked Lotte, pacing in front of the fire.

"Fay, do you like Harry Potter?" She asked her friend.

"Its just a smaaall crush," Fay replied blushing

"Small," Lotte replied snorting, as Fay went bright red.

And then, Colin Creevy, the 1st year who annoyed Harry got petrified. Justin-Flinch Fletchly, who had told Harry he was a muggle born during Herbology, got petrified, and Harry was found at the place of the crime. Making Harry seem like the heir. Everyone thought so.

Fay's doubt began to creap away, when Hermione, one of Harry's best friends got petrified, just before the Quidditch Match.

Then Ginny Weasley, Harry's best friend's sister got taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry saved her.

Until then, Fay had never felt happier when she was told that it was not Harry, but you-know-who, who had pettrified the muggle-borns.

**Third Year**

The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings: they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

"Isn't he brave?" Fay said dreamily as Harry climbed over the padlock fence.

When Harry returned from his flight, Fay tried to get the same Hippogriff Harry had been using, but Malfoy got it first, much to her dismay.

"I think Quidditch is the greatest sport in the Wizarding world!" Fay said during the first Quidditch match.

"I don't like Quidditch, it's too fast paced for me," Lotte replied.

"I might try out for the Quidditch team in a couple of terms! That way I'll be able to talk to Harry!" Fay continued dreamily, ignoring her friends remark.

Fay changed her mind when Harry fell off his broom during the Quidditch match. Fay felt worried, incase he had been injured badly. When Harry recovered, and she found out that he had lost his broom, she almost offered him hers. But before she got a chance to do so, Harry got his firebolt.

During that next Quidditch match, when Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins tried to act like Dementors, and Harry cast a spell to fight them off. Fay had thought that Malfoy had got what he deserved, if not less.

Fay heard about his encounter with Sirius Black (Azkaban escapee who had killed 12 muggles and 1 wizard with a single curse), towards the end of the year and how Black had tried to kill Harry and his friends. How Professor Lupin had saved them, before turning into a werewolf.

She heard about Black being caught, and how he had escaped after that. On the bright side, the Dementors were sent away from Hogwarts, meaning that they could no longer affect Harry Potter.

**Fourth Year**

There was a pause during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hand, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out-

"Harry Potter."

"They shouldn't let him take part, he's three years younger than the rest, he could get killed," Fay muttered angrily. " What will I do then?" She continued after a pause, as her eyes were filled with tears.

"With Dumbledore around Harry won't be harmed," Lotte replied.

"Dumbeldore shouldn't let him participate if he is so worried," Fay argued.

She watched him fight the dragon, nearly getting singed many times.

During the Yule Ball, she had sat with in the crowd of Drumstrang boys, watching Harry, as the last song had played.

Harry had asked Parvati to go with him.

Why hadn't she asked him to go with her?

Did he even know that she existed? She had been in the room when he had asked Parvati.

_So dance_

_Your final dance_

'_Cause this is_

_Your final chance._

It was as the last song ended, that Fay realised, that in the past year, she didn't have a crush on Harry, but loved him too.

Siting in her bed, the evening after the second task, she remembered feeling worried when he did not come out from the water until a few minutes after an hour. When he did come out, not only had he saved Ron, but he had also saved Fleur's sister, Gabrielle.

Fay wondered if he would have saved her too. Wishing that she had been in Gabrielle's place. With that she imagined herself being pulled up to the water surface by Harry. She had such a wonderful expression on her face.

At the end of the third task, when he came out from the maze Fay took a sigh of relief. She cheered with everyone, glad that Harry and Hogwarts had won.

Harry safe and Cedric dead. She regretted being glad that it was not Harry who had died, but Cedric. She believed Harry when he said you-know-who was back, (even though it was only for a short period of time, when she was at school).

**Fifth Year**

"You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This- is- a- lie!"

"It's not a lie, I saw him! I fought him!" Harry shouted.

Fay stared at him, she had seen all the comments about Harry in the Daily Prophet. Fay had found them rude, she hated the Ministry for writing something like that about Harry. But... his tales about how You-Know-Who had returned seemed so unlikely. After all, You-Know-Who had died that night when Harry had tried to kill him.

"Fay, Fay," Lotte said, poking her friend.

"Sorry, was thinking. Do you believe that You-Know-Who is back?" Fay asked Lotte quietly.

"I don't know, I mean we can't be sure right? There's no proof..."

"I agree," Fay whispered. "We can't know for sure, lets hope Harry's wrong, I don't want You-Know-Who to be back." Lotte nodded in agreement, and turned the page. Pretending to read as Umbridge walked past them.

Fay had watched Harry go to Hogsmede with Cho Chang, on Valentines Day. She had felt terrible knowing that Harry had found someone who he loved, without even noticing her.

She read his interview, from the Quibbler and felt that Harry had to be right about He Who Must Not Be Named's return (even though she didn't want it to be true, mainly for Harry's safety). The story that the ministry had given had many gaps, which had been explained in Harry's interview.

She did not go for the trials to replace the Beaters, because Harry was no longer in the team, and he saw no reason to be on the team without Harry.

Fay felt worried when he fainted during the exam. She heard about his "visit" to the ministry of magic, proving that you-know-who had returned, and Harry's close encounter with him.

**Sixth Year**

"Hi Harry!"said Romilda Vane."Fancy a Gillywater?"

"No thanks," said Harry quickly. "I don't like it much."

Fay heaved a sigh of relief. "Should I give him mine?" sheasked.

"Love potion? No!" Lotte said. At seeing her friends confused expression, she continued. "Fay, imagine how you would feel having him only love you for a night, because you gave him Cupid Crystals? It would almost be like a dream to you. If you want him to truly love you, then wait for him to notice you," Lotte told her.

"But how?" Fay asked. Watching Harry accept Romilda's Love Potion laced Chocolate Cauldrons.

Fay did go to Slughorn's Christmas party. Though just like Lotte, she did not have a date. Terry Boot had asked her, but she had said no to him. Even if Harry Potter did not notice her, Fay knew that she would always remain faithful to him, the first and last boy she would ever love.

She had talked to Hermione a couple of times about Harry too, but Fay felt sure that Hermione did not know how she felt towards Harry.

Towards the end of the year, when Fay had to give Harry a note from Dumbledore, she was sure she blushed fiercely as she passed the note to him, saying "It is a message from," she paused and took a deep breath "the headmaster, for Harry Potter." Harry had taken the note, smiled at her and then turned towards Ron and Hermione.

Fay had cried, when Dumbledore died. She had also cried after Dumbledore's funeral, when she noticed Harry and Ginny sitting alone in a corner obviously in love. She had felt terrible knowing that Harry had moved on from breaking up with Cho, and that she would never be able to stop loving him. And worst of all, he would never love her.

**Seventh Year**

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our programme, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Romlulus hearing this, almost everyone cheered. Fay too, smiled for the first time in days. Harry was still alive. Mostly all others had gone into hiding, after being caught saving the younger kids being tortured.

Fay had stayed back, in Griffindor Common Room, to stay with the younger Griffindors. Lotte hadn't returned that year, since she was muggle born. Lavender and Parvati were in hiding, and Hermione was most probably with Harry Potter. Making her the only Griffindor girl in their year.

About a month later, when the Battle of Hogwarts occured, she saw Harry Potter again, she watched him go off with Luna Lovegood, to find out about Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem.

During the announcements, Harry had sat next to Fay. When Kingsley had asked for volunteers, she had chosen to lead all the under age children out first. "Where are we taking them to?" she had called to Filch.

"Erm, try Quidditch Cup field?" Filch asked. Fay nodded.

After making sure that there were about the right number, she had started apparating them in groups of ten. By the time it was midnight, she was back at school, and though she was exhausted, Fay was ready to fight.

She was standing guard at front, a bad decission, because it meant she saw many people die. When news came that Harry had died, Fay felt as if part of her had died. When he "came back to life" and defeated You-Know-Who, Fay cheered with the rest.

After the war, Fay became an auror under Harry. She heard about his marriage to Ginny Weasley too. But Fay never stopped loving Harry, until she died, about 100 years later.

* * *

**I got to admit, I never dreamt that I would write a Fay/Harry fic, or read one either to say the truth. And yet, here I am, posting a fic on the pairing! I just got to admit, I enjoyed writing this one! **

**Thanks, Eighteen Inches and Susan sewell, and Alicia Mirza! Without them, who knows what my fic would have been like.**

**GO HARPIES!**

**Thanks for reading until here. Review, please! **


End file.
